


The Lion and The Badger

by GalaxyTrees



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crutchie is gryffindor, Fluff, Gayyyyyyy, Hogwarts AU, I’m not sorry, M/M, Medda is the best mom, Mentions of homophobia, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Tumblr request, YER A WIZERD CHARLIE, finch is hufflepuff, harey Potter au, i really enjoy this one, jack Kath and Davey are Slytherins, they aren’t mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTrees/pseuds/GalaxyTrees
Summary: Finch has been acting strange and Crutchie is not having it.





	The Lion and The Badger

Finch plopped himself down next to Albert and Race one Saturday morning.  
“Well, if it isn’t Finch. I never thought you were going to wake up!” Elmer laughed ripping apart a piece of bread.  
“I had a long night.” Finch grumbled biting into an apple.  
“Up dreaming about Crutchie?” Race teased from across the table.  
“Was not.” He didn’t even have the energy to fight back.  
“You’re in love with Crutchie, just admit it!” Smalls added flicking one of her sunflower seeds at Finch.  
“Admit what?” Crutchie asked sitting down across from Finch with Sarah and Strings and a few other Gryffindors.  
“Nothing.” Finch muttered. Upon hearing his tone even Race stopped him teasing.  
“You okay Birdie?” Only Crutchie was allowed to call him that. Even before Finch started falling for him.  
“Yeah, I guess.” Even though he didn’t push, Crutchie could tell that he was not, in fact, okay.  
Later that day Finch was staring at the fire in the Hufflepuff common room when there was a hiss from next to him.  
He looked over to see a snake sitting on the arm of his chair.  
“Ahhh!” He screamed jumping back and falling to the ground.  
A blonde head peaked out from behind the chair.  
“Ace! What the hell was that for?” Finch yelled, the first time he didn’t mumble anything that day.  
“You’ve been acting weird all day. Strings and I thought something was up, so I came to find you.”  
Finch narrowed his eyes and got up from the ground. “And the snake?”  
Ace stood up as well and picked up the white snake. “This is Ghost, she wanted to come.”  
“Oh and I suppose she told you that?” He sneered sarcastically.  
Ace just gave him a blank look.  
“Right,” he muttered, feeling stupid. “She did. Well, I’m perfectly fine if you haven’t noticed, so I’d appreciate it if I could get back-“  
“To what? Sulking?” Ace crossed her arms, Ghost finding a place in the hood of her sweatshirt.  
“How are you even in here?” Finch tried to change the topic. “You’re not a Hufflepuff!”  
“Neither is he.” Finch turned around to see Crutchie walking in along side Strings, their Gryffindor red contrasting with the yellow of the common room.  
“Crutchie, Strings.” Ace said acknowledging them. The golden light made her green sweatshirt seem off colored.  
“Ace, why don’t you and Strings to help Ink with her Astronomy homework.” Crutchie said.  
Ace smiled and led Strings through the kitchens.  
“Damn Slytherin. Never knowing when to mind her own business.” Finch grumbled, plopping back down into his chair. He stared at the fire again, trying to ignore the way his heart beat faster when Crutchie was in the room.  
“Birdie.” Crutchie said quietly, making his way towards the upset boy. “What’s wrong.”  
Finch looked up at Crutchie and sighed.  
“My sister sent me a letter. She said it would be best if I didn’t go home for the holidays.”  
“And why’s that?” Crutchie took a seat in the chair next to Finch, relishing in the way the cushions felt to his touch.  
“Apparently some bad stuff has been happening at home. Stuff to do with gay people. Mom and Dad have been busy with work, and I’m not out to them, so it’d just be too dangerous.”  
“Oh Birdie.” Crutchie took Finch’s hand. He ran his fingers along the callouses, from years of hard work with his slingshot. “How bout you come home with me?”  
Finch’s eyes shot up. “What?”  
“Yeah, just come with me. You already know all my family, and Ma’ll be happy to have you. Hell, Race is there with Spot almost everytime we go home.”  
Finch smiled so wide he thought his face would be stuck like that.  
He threw his arms around Crutchie and in a brilliant moment the only thing that he could say was: “I love you!”  
As soon as he said it he froze.  
Shit shit shit shit shit he fucked up  
But Crutchie only hugged him back. “I love you too Birdie.”  
Finch pulled away. He’s already come this far, so going back now. “No, I don’t think you understand. I love you.”  
Crutchie only smiled. “I heard you. And I love you too.”  
Finch hugged Crutchie again, burying his face in Crutchies shoulder. He breathed in. Crutchie smelled like old paper and cinnamon.  
“Wait,” Finch said pulling back. “How did you get in here?”  
Crutchie laughed and intertwined their hands together.  
“Ink is a mastermind, Ace is basically a spy, and Strings can convince anyone to do anything. How do you think?”  
“No one is safe from them.” Finch laughed, leaning back into his fluffy chair.  
“No one.” Crutchie agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave comments and kudos! They mean the world to me!  
> I take requests on my writing Tumblr (@silverwrites13 ) or come talk or complain to me on my main Tumblr (@galaxy-trees13 )  
> ((I write more than just Newsies! I can do other musicals or other fandoms! Just ask!))


End file.
